superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The New Adventures of Madeline (2001)
Opening Credits * "The New Adventures of Madeline" * Based upon Characters Created by: Ludwig Bemelmans Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Andy Heyward, Michael Maliani, Robby London, Saul Cooper, Pancho Kohner * Supervising Producer and Story Editor: Judy Rothman Rofé * Executive in Charge of Production: Stacey Gallishaw * Production Supervisor: Emily Wensel * Assisted by: Emily Montaniel * Directed by: Judy Reilly * Associate Producer: Shannon Nettleton * Production Coordinators: Clarise Cameron, Lisa Lewis * Voice Direction & Casting: Stephanie Louise Vallance, Marsha Goodman Einstein, Paul F. Quinn * Talent Coordination: Hilary Nicol, Deborah Matlovsky * Starring * Performer Character ** Andrea Libman - Madeline ** Christopher Gaze - Narrator ** Stephanie Louise Vallance - Miss Clavel & Genevieve ** Brittney Irvin - Nicole ** Chantal Strand - Danielle ** Veronika Sztopa - Chloe ** Michael Heyward - Pepito ** French Tickner - Lord Cucuface * Also Starring: Kathleen Barr, Jay Brazeau, Jim Byrnes, Garry Chalk, Caroline Chan, Jennifer Copping, Ian James Corlett, Brenda Crichlow, Deborah DeMille, Alex Doduk, Merrilyn Gann, MacKenzie Gray, Phil Hayes, Kieosha Hemmings, Mark Hildreth, Pam Hyatt, Hailey Jenkins, Andrew Kavadas, Peter Kelamis, Marilyn Lightstone, Brenda McDonald, Danny McKinnon, Norma McMillan, Maxine Miller, Chris Molineux, Jane Mortifee, Richard Newman, Jayne Paterson, Taylor-Ann Reid, Robert O. Smith, Tabitha St. Germain, Jane Thompson, Carolyn Tweedle, Samuel Vincent, Peter Wilds, Alec Willows, Dale Wilson * Vocal Direction - Songs: Stephanie Louise Vallance * Additional Vocal Direction - Songs: Andy Street, Karyn Ulman * Additional Casting - Singers: Karyn Ulman * Script Coordinators: Nate Eddinger, Cat Sides * Production Controller: Kathy Wong * Assistants to the Executive Producers: Lynn McLaughlin, Christine Ivy Miller, Pam Vincent * Pre-production Services: Slightly Off Beat Productions * Storyboard Director: David Pagani * Storyboard Supervisor: Karen Hyden * Character & Prop Color Styling: Jennifer Cheng, Jasmine Jabour, Jessica Laine Proctor * Art Intern: Kacey Maltzman * Technical Coordinator: Joseph Clunis * Storyboard Slugging: My Chatterton * Sheet Timers: Isao Nago, Mike Stribling * Lip Assistant: Jeffery Peterson * Music Supervisor: Karyn Ulman * Music Composed by: Andy Street * Songs ** Music by: Andy Street ** Lyrics by: Judy Rothman Rofé * Music Assistant: Robert Anderson * Music Coordinators: Drew Jessel, Rita Kedineoglu * Executive in Charge of Post Production: Thierry P. Laurin * Artistic Director: Greg Bowron * Assisted by: Ping Liao & Bean Wu * Production Manager for Hong Ying Universe Co. Lts: Theresa Fang Ding * Pre-production Sound: Zap Studios * Pre-production Dialogue Editor: Donald Zappala * Assistant Dialogue Editor: Scott Bernstein * Sound Effects Editor: Maverick Pei * Music Editor: Li Jin-Ying * Dialogue Editor: Fu Rong * Re-recording Mixers: Roger Tai & Jin-Lee * Post Production Facility: Hong Ying Universe Co., Ltd. * Animation Produced by: Hong Ying Universe Co., Ltd. * Auteur: Louis Gassin * © 2001 DIC Entertainment, L.P. · "Madeline" property TM and © 2001 Madeline and Barbara Bemelmans. Used under license. · All rights reserved Category:TV Series Category:End Credits Category:DIC Entertainment Category:Mill Creek Entertainment Category:Shout! Factory Category:Cookie Jar Group Category:DHX Media Category:WildBrain